emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
The Door
The Door was the final tour for the album Opheliac. The tour contained two legs, one in South America in 2010 and one in North American leg in early 2011. This was the first South American Tour. Development Autumn released this statement, entitled "The Asylum Tour, Fall 2010: The End of an Era," prior to the North American tour through her Asylum newsletters regarding the concerts: : This Fall 2010 N. American tour is a very special tour indeed, as well as an extremely emotional one. The reason for this is that the next time my Bloody Crumpets and I stand on a stage before you, it will be in celebration of an entirely new album (the title of which I believe most of you have already figured out;). This is exciting, of course, but it also means that this Fall tour is the very last N. American tour ever that will be based on the music from "Opheliac," a work I still consider totally relevant, and which I could sing with you forever and never, ever tire of, because it is my soul, and my story. However, there is so much more to the story than that, and we must all march forth into the darkness, and be brave little Muffins. During the last three years, you, my Plague Rats, my Asylum Army, my Inmates, and I have been collecting, honing, and sharpening the tools necessary to climb to the next level of existence within the Asylum. There are dark times ahead, but we are ready. : But! Before we go on, we want to celebrate this end of an era with YOU. Come and sing the songs you know and love one last time, and sing them like your life depends on it. I will, because mine does. : Follow me, Plague Rats, and be part of the story -- a legend for all time -- before this chapter ends. Your tea is waiting... : With Love from the Asylum, Cell Block A, Inmate No. W14, : EA : P.S. Did I mention that this tour will be like none before, and will feature something unimaginably new? If you think you'e seen it all, you have no idea...Newsletter 7/21/10 The concert featured the retirement of the song Face the Wall and marked the end of Autumn playing live violin on stage. Small fan dances were incorporated into the Dead is the New Alive performance (which have not appeared since) and Autumn wore her recognizable "Pink Outfit" on tour. VIP Ticket Package Approximately $75 *Ticket to the concert *VIP "Inmate" Laminate/Badge *Collector's Edition Art Print (Plague Rat) *Sampling of "The Asylum Signature Blend" Tea *Private acoustic violin performance by EA on "The Dove." *Autograph and Photograph opportunities with EA. *Meet & Greet with EA. *Ability to stay in the venue to get first-row access (where permitted). *Early access to the Merchandise table (depends on venue). Bloody Crumpets *Captain Maggot *Lady Aprella *The Blessed Contessa *The Naughty Veronica Setlist #Best Safety Lies in Fear #4 o'Clock #Opheliac #Liar #The Art of Suicide #I Want My Innocence Back #Shalott #Dominant (Veronica's Fan Dance) #God Help Me #Unlaced #Dead Is The New Alive #306 #Misery Loves Company #Face the Wall #Mad Girl #Bohemian Rhapsody (cover of Queen) #Thank God I'm Pretty Tour Dates Cancelled Dates October 21 & 23 -- Opening for Gary Numan Notable Events *Before Autumn and the Bloody Crumpets entered the venue for pre-show set up, they were harrassed by a man demanding autographs (to allegedly be sold on ebay) who had been following them throughout their day. Autumn snapped and screamed at him; people waiting in line at the venue kept the two separate. The police were called and the man was taken in; his car was impounded. *During this tour, Autumn slapped an audience member who heckled her and then attempted to touch her during the concert at the El Rey Theater. Exclusive Merchandise There were a limited amount of the Asylum Emporium Signature Blend Tea tins available on tour, which sold out after the first few concerts. This tea has not been availble for purchase since. This was the tea available to VIP ticket holders at the Meet & Greet. Price: $25 (?) References : Category:Tours